


Spartace Smut Dump

by Nyoomdles



Category: Running Man RPF
Genre: F/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:54:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3138398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyoomdles/pseuds/Nyoomdles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because the world needs a little more Spartace smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spartace Smut Dump

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out WAY longer than I expected, but I guess that's okay.   
> I played a bit with the ending, so it's a bit humorous.  
> Enjoy. :]

        "I'll be fine, I just need to rest," Jihyo told her manager, slowly closing the door on the worried man. 

        "You can't have Jongkook come over, either," he warned.

        Jihyo felt her cheeks flush, and her hand tightened on the door knob. "I won't," she mumbled, but she knew Jongkook would be returning home soon. She hadn't told anyone that they lived together now. 

        Her namager looked over, and sighed. "Alright. I'll have some food delivered later, if you'd like," he said, backing away from the door.

        "Sure," Jihyo smiled. They said their goodbyes and Jihyo closed the door. She rubbed her pulsing temple, and decided a shower would ease the pain in her head. She walked to the kitchen and downed some painkillers, before heading to the bathroom.

 

-

 

        Jongkook glanced at the clock on his dashboard, sighing impatiently. He'd been stuck in traffic for the past hour, and he still had to drive to the market to pick up some food for his sick Jihyo. He imagined his girlfriend in bed, sleeping with a lonely pout on her face, and he became even angrier.

        A loud car-horn startled him, and he realized the traffic was clearing up. He exited onto the familiar road that led to the market near Jihyo and his' apartment. When he exited his car, a small group of girls squealed and approached him, cellphones in hand. Jongkook smiled for every picture taken, and excused himself as he entered the market. He looked through the stalls, but soon realized the girls were still following him. Normally he'd be fine being accompanied by his fans, but these girls were teens and began making moves towards Jongkook.

        "Oppa, can you take a picture with me?" a particularly pretty girl asked.

        "What? I already did!" Jongkook laughed, trying to act friendly. Quite frankly, he was getting irritated and just wanted to bring the rice cakes he now held in his hands home. "I have to go home now, sorry, girls," 

        "You can come home with me," another girl murmured, eliciting a burst of giggles from the other girls.

        Jongkook sighed. He had a feeling it'd be a while until he'd get home.

 

-

 

        Jihyo hummed as she turned on the shower, steam soon filling the room. She stood in the warm stream, letting the water trickle down her body. As she moved around the shower, her legs continuously rubbed together and she felt another heat, forming in her abdomen. She reached down, and realized she was wet. She had wanted to wait until Jongkook got home, but she decided to allow herself to rub some tension out. 

        Jihyo cursed silently as she trailed her hands up her body and gently pinched her hardening buds. She massaged her breasts, heightening the pleasure down below. She pumped some soap into her palm, and continued her treatment. As she watched soap bubbles slide down her stomach, she was startled by the sound of a door slamming. It sounded like it was into her own apartment.

        She quickly washed away the rest of the soap and turned off the water, and listened to loud footsteps approaching the bathroom. It was a bit early for Jongkook.

        "Jongkook?" Jihyo called out, his name echoing in the empty bathroom. She slid the shower door open and stepped onto the bathmat, before jumping as the bathroom door burst open. An angry Jongkook entered the humid room, and seeing his naked girlfriend set him off. Before Jihyo could even say anything, she felt Jongkook's lips crash against hers. They kissed for a good ten seconds before Jihyo pulled away. "Did you have a bad day?" she asked, rubbing her hands on his shoulders.

        "The worst," Jongkook replied, dipping down to nuzzle Jihyo's neck. He sucked and nibbled on her collarbone, his hands sliding all over her body before settling on her small waist.

        Jihyo giggled when she felt Jongkook's breath tickling her neck, and pulled away again, causing Jongkook to growl quietly. "Can I dry off first? I'm cold," she whispered. Now that she was out of the enclosed shower, the colder air was an invitation for another headache.

        Jongkook sighed, cupping his hands around Jihyo's neck, and kissed her again. The glint in his eyes excited Jihyo, and she whimpered without knowing. "I have an idea, babe," he said, stepping away. He began to take off his clothes. "Get back in the shower," he ordered, stripping in record time. "And turn it on,"

        Jihyo complied, stepping into the shower and turning it on again. She stood at the edge of the shower, shivering. She watched as Jongkook soon joined her, and the shower suddenly felt much warmer. 

        "Tell me about your bad day," Jihyo said, running her hands along Jongkook's abs. She let her eyes linger on his hardening length.

        "The gym was closed," Jongkook started, but was soon interrupted by Jihyo laughing. "Yah, it's not funny," he grumbled, suppressing a smile.

        "Sorry...I just...sorry," Jihyo giggled, reaching up to kiss Jongkook. "Continue,"

        "I was in traffic for an hour, and then when I was at the market there were a bunch of fangirls following me. You know, the...suggestive ones," Jongkook groaned as Jihyo suddenly wrapped her small hand around his thick shaft. "Ah, J-Jihyo..."

        "Why were you at the market?" Jihyo asked, carrying on the conversation like they were simply sitting at a coffee shop.

        "To get...you some food...Jihyo, do you really need to do this?" Jongkook panted when Jihyo began slowly stroked him.

        "You got food?" Jihyo exclaimed, releasing Jongkook. "Can I have some?" she knew what she was doing to him, and was enjoying herself. When Jongkook didn't answer, she smiled. "Rice cakes, right?" she continued pushing, hoping for him to break. When he didn't, she sighed and opened the shower door. Before she could step outside, Jongkook quickly grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back. It was a little more rough than usual, which suprised Jihyo (but also turned her on). 

        "Don't do this to me, Jihyo-ah," Jongkook said, almost singing. He looked into her eyes, and smirked as she shifted uncomfortably. He kneeled before her, and rubbed her stomach. "I can drive you crazy, you know," he kissed her thigh, the soft skin immediately causing his length to twitch. With the hand that wasn't kneading Jihyo's pubic bone, Jongkook reached up and dipped his finger about a centimeter into her wet folds. "You're so wet,"

        "Well, you came in while I was in the middle of something," Jihyo huffed, her arousal almost painful.

        "Oh?" the thought of his Jihyo masturbating in the shower drove Jongkook crazy, and he twitched again. He continued massaging Jihyo, tugging on the skin right above her clit. "I'm sorry babe, I can't wait," he growled, using his other hand to roughly insert a finger into her, and he brought her closer to his mouth.

        Jihyo almost fell back, and gripped onto  Jongkook's shoulders. He hadn't even done much yet, and she nearly came. 

        Jongkook pumped into Jihyo, adding another digit as his tongue darted out and flicked Jihyo's clit. She moaned, and he finally began his feast. Jihyo whimpered, writhing as Jongkook repeatedly licked Jihyo, and added yet another finger into her tight hole.

        "Jongkook, I...I can't wait either," Jihyo whispered. "Please... _ruin_ me," she seemed surprised at her own words, but she had never wanted the man in front of her more in her life. _  
_

        Jongkook immediately pulled away and stood up, standing over the smaller woman. "What do you want me to do?" he asked, sucking on her neck. 

        "Don't tease me..." Jihyo groaned, grabbing Jongkook's length. 

        "I understand," Jongkook choked out, bucking his hips towards Jihyo's hand, which had long abandoned him. He lifted her up and settled between her legs, so that her slick, warm folds enveloped Jongkook's cock. She ground her hips into him, moaning as the head of his thick shaft teased her clit. "Be patient, Jihyo-ah," Jongkook warned, guiding himself towards Jihyo's entrance. 

        "P-Please," Jihyo begged, draping her arms over his broad, muscular shoulders.

        Jihyo let out a silent string of curses as Jongkook slowly slid into her, filling every inch of her. She tangled her hands into his hair, pressing her forehead on his shoulder.

        "Are you okay?" Jongkook asked, rubbing his free hand along her back.

        "It's been too long--it hurts a little," Jihyo confessed, her walls tightening around Jongkook.

        "Ah, we should stop, then..." Jongkook began pulling out, but Jihyo had other plans.

        "No!" Jihyo sank further onto Jongkook, and he was completely buried to the hilt once again. "I just need to get used to it," she sighed.

        Jongkook shook his head, smiling. Jihyo was truly his little tiger. Without saying a word, he reached between them and gently stroked her clit, rubbing his thumb in small circles around her sensitive button. 

        "If you keep that up, I'll cum," Jihyo purred, beginning to move around. "I think I'm good," 

        Jongkook pulled out, before plunging back into her. All of the anger suddenly didn't matter, and he just wanted to please his goddess. He picked up his pace, thrusting into Jihyo experimentally.

        "Harder," Jihyo allowed, melting into Jongkook.

        He growled, now bucking his hips into Jihyo. Jihyo shuddered, bouncing in time with Jongkook's thrusts. At the angle Jongkook was thrusting into her, his pubic bone hit Jihyo's clit with every thrust. 

        "Jong-kook....ah..." Jihyo nearly sobbed, wrapping her legs around the man that was pounding relentlessly into her. The bathroom was filled with nothing but the sound of running water and skin slapping together, along with the occasional moan. 

        Jongkook looked down when he realized he felt another wetness on his stomach, droplets that were warmer than the shower. "Jihyo...did you just...?"

        Jihyo couldn't answer, as her body writhed and her hips rolled against Jongkook. He hadn't noticed that she'd seized up and was now milking Jongkook. She let out a strangled cry as her orgasm--blinding white pleasure--coursed through her. Jongkook only smirked and leaned forward, showering her neck with kisses. He slowed down his pace but continued to thrust into Jihyo, prolonging her orgasm.

        "I think I never got the chance to tell you how fucking sexy you are..." Jongkook whispered into Jihyo's ear as she whimpered.

        "Jongkook--I need a break," Jihyo moaned, suddenly sensitive all over her body. "Can I clean you off...?"

        Jongkook laughed. "I can't say no to that, babe," he slowly lowered Jihyo onto her feet, and his cock slipped out of her with a wet pop.

        Jihyo got onto her knees, sliding her tongue up Jongkook's length before taking close to half of him in her mouth. She relaxed her throat and swallowed almost all of him. A single tear rolled down her cheek, and Jongkook wiped it away lovingly with his hand. Jihyo finally went up for air, but continued pumping Jongkook with her hand. "You're too big," she laughed softly, blushing just slightly. She occasionally licked the head of his cock, tasting both of their juices.

        Jihyo felt a familiar arousal between her legs, and reached down to rub her clit as she stroked Jongkook. "I think I'm ready," she informed him, whining.

        "Stand up," Jongkook said, breathless. Jihyo obeyed, and Jongkook took her in his hands and kissed her, sucking on her lip. Jihyo moaned, and Jongkook took the opportunity to sneakily slide his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues danced together, in a constant battle for dominance. "Turn around," Jongkook finally said.

        Jihyo turned around, and arched her back without being told to. Jongkook hummed in approval, massaging her ass. Feeling devious, he slapped her ass twice, one slap for each cheek. Jihyo glared at him, and Jongkook just smiled. "Sorry. You're too hot," he explained, rubbing the sting from his slaps away.

        Jongkook once again guided his cock to Jihyo's hole, and rubbed the head up and down. Jihyo purred, and then gasped as Jongkook slammed into her. He was already close, but he wanted to make his Jihyo cum again before he did. He pounded into her, their wet skin slapping together. Jongkook molded himself over Jihyo, and the two shared an open-mouthed kiss, the both of them panting as they came close to their climax. 

        "Can you squirt for me again?" Jongkook asked, his voice thick with arousal.

        "Ah...ah...Jongkook...!" Jihyo moaned.

        Jongkook brought his hand in front of Jihyo and began rubbing her clit furiously. He began to see stars as his balls tightened. 

       Jihyo came first. She cried out, her face pressed against the cold tiled wall as her knees buckled. She felt her own juices practically burst out of her. She thrashed against Jongkook, who, with a final thrust, came as well. He emptied himself into Jihyo, filling her with his warm cum.

        "That...was..." Jihyo gasped as Jongkook gently stroked her swollen, pulsing clit. She shook with overstimulation, and she reluctantly pushed Jongkook's hand away.

        "Too much?" Jongkook panted, sliding out of Jihyo.

        "Just enough," Jihyo moaned as little aftershocks of her orgasm cause her to twitch uncontrollably. Jongkook held her in his arms, kissing the top of her head.

        "Does your head still hurt?" Jongkook asked.

        "You're evil," Jihyo laughed, sighing as she leaned on Jongkook, who was now her only support. "I'm hungry. Please tell me you brought home rice cakes,"

        Jongkook smiled. "I love you," he shook his head, stroking her hair.

       Jihyo blushed. "Love you too," she wobbly stood on her own, and then looked Jongkook straight in the eye. "Seriously, though, I need some fucking rice cakes,"

 


End file.
